The Beast
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: El día que el Cometa surcó el cielo de Nunca Jamás las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para las hadas. El hada John Watson, antiguo Capitán venido a menos tenía que averiguar qué era lo que sucedía, aunque no pensó encontrar su razón de vivir en una extraña bestia hasta ahora desconocida para él.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beast**

* * *

><p>La noche que pasó el Cometa por la Tierra de la Hadas todos estaban reunidos en el Gran Roble celebrando un cumpleaños más del Rey. Desde que lo recordaba había tristeza en su mirada y esta se acentuaba cuando se suponía que debía estar feliz, sonreía, pero sus ojos se mantenían serenos y concentraba su mirada en la lejanía, como esperando algo. Por eso fue el primero en ver la gran bola de fuego verde que surcó el cielo y se perdió más allá de las montañas que marcaban el límite de sus tierras.<p>

Se levantó y tiró su copa, lo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, aunque nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada y miraron mejor el camino del cometa para luego comentar lo extraño que había sido aquello, lo fuera de lo normal. Las hadas no dejarían de hablar de eso por muchos días, hasta que se les olvidara por estar concentradas en su trabajo. Pero él mantuvo su mirada en el Rey, en la manera en que se aferró al barandal del balcón y en cómo parecía temblar por alguna razón.

Si las cosas hubiera sido como antes él habría ido a investigar, a asegurarse de que ese cometa no fuera más que eso, un fenómeno del cielo que no afectaría a las hadas y que las hadas no podían controlar. Sin embargo, lo más que podía hacer era tomar la copa frente a él y beber, era todo.

Los días pasaron y aunque los estudiosos hablaban todavía del cometa, los demás lo habían olvidado y se ocupaban de las cosas de siempre, lo que debía hacerse, lo que era la responsabilidad de todas y cada una de las hadas del mundo. Aunque él no era como el resto de hadas del mundo, para nada, era un hada que no descansaba cuando se acostaba a dormir, que revivía noche con noche la desesperación que había vivido y en muchas ocasiones, ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos.

Por lo que ahora estaba ahí, haciendo un trabajo que no era el suyo, aunque sí lo era, porque no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Se suponía que tenía que encargarse de todas las aves, asegurarse de que sus huevos fueran adecuadamente empollados y cuando los polluelos estuvieran listos para salir, él tenía que estar presente y cuidar de que sucediera de manera exitosa.

Después de eso había muchas otras cosas de las que cuidar, pero eso ya sería cuando los polluelos fueran crecieron. Y sin embargo, era algo tedioso, mirar a los diferentes tipos de pájaros estar sentados sobre sus nidos y esperar. Sus compañeros y compañeras hacían lo mismo, cuidar de esos animales tranquilos como las aves pequeñas o los conejos o las tortugas o las mariposas. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la rama, iba a ser un día muy largo y aburrido.

O así debió de haber sido. Pero de vez en vez olvidaba cuál se suponía que era ahora su deber. Cosas sencillas, cosas tediosas, cosas para las que no había nacido. Él era un hada guerrera, había nacido de una risa poderosa de un niño despierto y curioso y en cuanto abrió los ojos supo que su talento era proteger a los demás, cuidar que nada malo sucediera a aquellos que no podía por si solos defenderse.

Su división era parte de las hadas de vuelo rápido, porque tenían que ser las más veloces para lograrlo, igualar a los halcones y demás aves de presa que amenazaban a los pequeños y al resto de sus compañeras. Así fue cómo se lastimó el ala derecha, así fue cómo terminó cuidando gorriones y demás avecillas, así fue como se acabó la emoción de su vida.

Hasta que se escuchó el rugido. Inmenso. Estremeció a todo el bosque y les dio un susto de muerta al resto de las hadas, que sin dudarlo corrieron a esconderse. Con excepción de la división de Guardianes comandados por Lestrade, el hada que había sido su más cercano colaborador y que ahora tenía su puesto; no le tenía aversión ni mala voluntad por haberlo reemplazado, aunque pudiera haberla tenido, después de todo fue por salvar a Lestrade que había terminado con el ala lesionada.

Los vio volar en dirección a aquel gran rugido y hubiera querido acompañarlos, por supuesto eso no era posible, su ala no le permitía alcanzar la velocidad suficiente para lograrlo, lo más que podía era hacer vuelos cortos y lentos. Por eso ahora era parte del equipo polluelo y moriría de aburrimiento en un futuro cercano.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y las hadas de la división de Lestrade aun no habían regresado, se sentía algo intranquilo por esa razón, pero no era más su responsabilidad y nada podía hacer al respecto. Durante la noche no sucedería nada con los polluelos, por lo que bajó con cuidado del árbol, volando con mucha lentitud hasta que tocó el piso y desde ahí, realizó vuelos cortos hasta lograr regresar a las cercanías del gran roble donde vivía el Rey de las Hadas, en uno de los árboles más pequeños estaba su casa, un hueco en el árbol donde guardaba sus cosas.

Suspiró al entrar y ver que no tenía casi nada, su casa era un lugar para su cama y una mesa para poner su plato y un vaso. Era todo, su vida se había quedado vacía al no tener sus planos para las rondas, sus armas para defender a su Rey, los reportes de las diferentes zonas de su tierra, sus diarios. Se sentó en su cama sin saber qué hacer, no tenía sueño, no se sentía cansado físicamente sino agotado en lo profundo de su alma. Su vida no tenía sentido, no lo tenía desde el día en que un halcón rasgó su ala y él no fue más él.

Era media noche cuando el rugido se elevó aunque con menor intensidad y de la dirección contraria a donde lo escuchó durante la mañana. Podría ser que esta vez sólo él lo hubiera escuchado porque aunque esperó ver pasar por sobre su cabeza a las hadas guerreras, esto no sucedió. ¿De verdad ese rugido había sido pasado por alto? Miró hacía la Torre, una estructura que se alzaba sobre los montículos rocosos, era el lugar donde se encontraba el cuartel general de las hadas guerreras. Había luz en el último piso pero no observó movimiento.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y volteó para el otro lado, en el roble del Rey había luz muy tenue en la ventana de su habitación mientras el resto de las ventanas permanecían en la oscuridad. Sabía muy bien qué significaba aquello, Lestrade no estaba en el cuartel, se había tomado la noche para informar directamente al Rey sobre sus investigaciones sobre el rugido. Y en el cuartel seguro estaban de guardia Anderson o Donovan o ambos, lo cual era peor.

Nadie estaba prestando atención excepto él. Él que había sido la mano derecha del Rey y que ahora era encargado de polluelos.

Se puso en camino minutos después, volando de tanto en tanto o jamás llegaría a ningún lado. Estaba muy seguro de la dirección del rugido, los árboles estaban muy cercanos en aquella parte del bosque, sus ramas se veían secas y las hojas amarillas, aquella zona pertenecía a la parte del Otoño de la tierra de las hadas y cuanto más se alejaba del gran roble, más frío hacía y el viento recorría el lugar logrando que tiritara de frío.

Hubiera sido buena idea ponerse algo abrigador, pero no tenía tiempo de volver, tal vez si hubiera sido un hada normal y no uno medio roto. Voló un trecho hasta ver unas grandes rocas, algo parecido a la entrada de una cueva, caminó el resto de trecho que le faltaba hasta comenzar a adentrarse a la misma. Contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó una especie de lamento, algo muy quedo, como algún tipo de animal herido que se ha dado por vencido y tan sólo le queda quejarse.

Sus pasos eran inaudibles, ni siquiera el animal con el oído más sensible podría escucharlos, por lo que pudo llegar a la parte más profunda de la cueva sin que fuera notado. Y ahí estaba una Bestia, un ser que jamás había caminado por la tierra de las hadas y por lo mismo, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era.

Era pequeño, aunque para ser pequeño tenía el tamaño de un osezno, estaba cubierto de pelo café muy claro, pero había parches de cabello café más oscuro, parecían dibujos sobre su pelaje, formando patrones de líneas ordenadas. En su cabeza tenía unos pequeños cuernos a cada lado de su cráneo, unas orejas largas y oscuras, recubiertas de lo que parecía ser una suave pelusa y su nariz recta se oscurecía cerca de la punta. Podría jurar que caminaba erguido, porque en las patas traseras tenía pezuñas pero en las delanteras tenía manos, como las de él.

Parecía un pequeño niño humano, si los humanos tuvieran cuernos y pezuñas y pelo cubriendo su piel. Era mágico, estaba seguro, tan mágico como un hada y tan animal como las bestias del bosque. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que lo viera y abrió sus grandes ojos azules como el cielo con destellos dorados como si estuviera salpicados por polvillo, supo que tenía que protegerlo, cuidarlo y adorarlo.

Aunque fuera grande como un pequeño oso y él tan sólo un hada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer este pequeño fanfic que iré publicando pues prácticamente está completo.<em>**

**_Y pues aunque no había querido decir la película en la que esta basado pues no creo que pudiera esconderlo mucho tiempo, es la maravillosa película de TinkerBell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás, que es la primera que no está protagonizada por TinkerBelle si no por una de sus amigas, Fawn, el hada de los animales y la verdad, es una belleza de historia. Y en el caso de la Bestia, aka Sherlock, lo quiero hacer lucir como un Fawnlock, un AU donde es una especie de cervatillo humanizado._**

**_Así que mañana subo el que sigue, mientras reviso que no haya escrito nada incoherente jejeje._**

**_Saludos a todos y recuerden, Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beast 02**

* * *

><p>Hablar lo que se dice hablar, no, no lo hacía. Su lenguaje era a base de gruñidos y rugidos que para el tamaño que tenía, eran espectaculares. Al principio todo se trataba sobre hambre y pudo calmarla con el rocío lechoso de los nenúfares del río cercano, aunque conforme los días pasaron, se iba haciendo cada vez más difícil mantenerlo tranquilo. Si lloraba, comenzaba a rugir y aullar, lo cual era peligroso porque cualquier lo podría escuchar y tendría a Lestrade buscándolo en cosa de minutos.<p>

Por lo mismo lo dejaba poco tiempo solo, porque era curioso, como lo sería un niño pequeño, aunque cada día sentía que crecía un poco más y no era su imaginación, en cosa de semanas parecía ya más un joven de largas piernas y ojos curiosos que gustaba de comer retoños, flores y sobretodo, las setas y trufas del bosque. Trataba de proveerlo con este tipo de alimentos y había veces que los buscaban juntos, casi como en un juego, compitiendo para ver quién encontraba primero las cosas más sabrosas.

Sin embargo, su ausencia no era pasada por alto, las miradas de sus compañeros y compañeras del escuadrón polluelo eran más obvias conforme el tiempo de salir del cascarón se iba acercando, pero él tenía una responsabilidad más grande, una que no podía compartir con nadie. O más bien no quería tener que compartir con nadie.

-John –escuchó su nombre ser pronunciando detrás de él. Había acudido por su ración de polvillo de hadas, eso que le permitía volar, no necesitaba demasiado, notaba que su saco era más pequeño que el de lo demás, sabía que era porque sus vuelos cortos gastaban menos que los constantes de las otras hadas. No decía nada, no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero se entristecía porque era cierto, porque le daban más que suficiente, de hecho le sobraba y por la noche lo guardaba en un frasco que un día había encontrado.

Un gran frasco que podría llenarse en cualquiera de esos días. Un gran frasco que pondría junto a los demás, dentro de los cajones de su habitación.

-Mike –volteó finalmente al ver que su amigo volaba ya para alcanzarlo. Era el hada encargada de los libros, se la pasaba leyendo todo el tiempo y eso era notorio en la circunferencia de su cintura y en las lentes que siempre portaba frente a su rostro.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Donovan ha preguntado por ti, entre las hadas de los animales y, bueno, han dicho la verdad –le dijo nerviosamente. Su amigo había sido en un pasado asignado a las hadas curanderas, pero con el tiempo su pasión por los libros lo había alejado de la atención y ahora era encargado de la gran biblioteca del Rey.- Pero no te preocupes John, yo estaba ahí, en el árbol del polvillo, cuando Donovan preguntó y le he dicho que estabas trabajando para mí, cartografiando ciertas áreas de interés de las que necesito información.

-Mike yo… -no supo bien qué decir, Mike no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarlo y tampoco le estaba pidiendo que le dijera que era lo que hacía en el bosque en vez de sus deberes.

-No pasa nada John, sólo ten cuidado –le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de alejarse volado de regreso al gran roble. Se apresuró para llegar hasta la cueva, concentrado en sus pensamientos no se fijó del todo en los alrededores, de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta de que estaba por completo desierto, en el lugar no había nadie y cuando lo buscó dentro de la cueva sufrió un ataque de pánico. Normalmente no solía salir sin él, siempre lo esperaba para iniciar su día, aunque se retrasara como el día de hoy.

Salió a toda prisa, usando lo más que podía sus alas, aunque sentía una punzada cuando el movimiento se volvía demasiado rápido. Siguió su rastro lo mejor que pudo, las huellas eran muy claras para él que lo había estado acompañando durante todas aquellos días, se sorprendió de que hubiera recorrido tanto trecho, era posible que se levantara más temprano y que saliera antes del amanecer. Terminó alcanzando la región de Primavera de la tierra de las hadas, estaba rodeado de árboles verdes y grandes flores de colores. Era un lugar muy lindo, cálido y pacífico, pudo escuchar a los polluelos en los árboles, lo cual lo hizo sentir ligeramente culpable, sin embargo el rastro terminó en un claro cercano, donde pudo ver a aquel ser de largas piernas y hermoso pelaje, trabajar en la construcción de un círculo de piedras muy elaborado.

-Lock –le dijo casi como un susurro, había una piedra redonda y luego una cuadrada, acomodadas en círculos concéntricos cada vez más grandes hasta abarcar el claro por completo. Estaba poniendo las últimas piedras, parecía haber trabajado toda la mañana y ahora miraba su obra con detenimiento, evaluando lo adecuado de la misma. Al escuchar la voz de John, por mucho susurro que fuera, levantó la vista y sonrió. John le había puesto ese nombre porque pensaba que era lo que se entendía de su gruñido, había pasado una noche tratando de comunicarse y por más que lo intentó sólo quedo medio conforme cuando le dijo ese nombre.

-¿Qué haces Lock? –Se acercó a John y lo olfateó con su nariz húmeda y oscura, una nariz que ahora era inmensa, así como el resto de él, había crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo y era alto como lo sería un humano, tal vez un poco más. John se dejó oler, era una especie de saludo y además le causaba mucha risa, por lo cual reía sin poderse detener.- ¡Detente! ¡Basta!

John se apoyó en su cara, sintiendo lo suave que era el pelo de sus mejillas, le gustaba pasar sus manos por él y a cambio obtenía un suave gruñido de alegría por parte de Lock. Lo tocó con uno de los dedos de sus manos, porque aunque los dedos terminaran en pequeñas pezuñas, casi como uñas engrosadas y ennegrecidas, eran unas manos hábiles que había buscado cada piedra y las acomodaron con destreza formando el patrón.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar Lock? –le preguntó mientras el dedo de la gran bestia acariciaba con mucho cuidado su cabeza, sin embargo, al escuchar la propuesta bufó en desagrado. John se separó ligeramente de su amigo y lo vio torcer la boca y gruñir algo que debía ser una respuesta negativa a su propuesta.

-¿Te parece aburrido? –John no podía enojarse con él, cada gesto de su cara, aun los desagradables, le parecían graciosos y aunque era bastante desesperante, le gustaba mantenerlo entretenido. Habían ido a nadar hacia dos días por lo que la propuesta era algo que obviamente rechazaría, pero a John le encantaba verlo con todo su pelo mojado porque significaba que se sacudiría con fuerza para secarse y aquello le provocaba mucha risa.

Lock asintió y repentinamente fijó su mirada en algo que llamó su atención, John trató de ver qué era pero salió corriendo tan rápido que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo máximo para alcanzarlo y agarrarse de uno de sus cuernos. Algo así bastaba para dejarlo agotado, por lo que se sujetó con mucha fuerza para evitar salir disparado, Lock era muy rápido, sus piernas eran largas y fuertes y sus pezuñas eran gruesas y le permitían agarrarse con firmeza a cualquier tipo de superficie. Cuando llegaron a la orilla de la gran isla en la que estaba localizada la tierra de las hadas, supo que era lo que estaba mirando.

-No son agradables Lock, te lo aseguro –le dijo, pero el bufido que obtuvo como respuesta fue muy claro, no le importaba lo que John pensara, quería investigar por su cuenta.- Muy bien, pero tendremos que volar hasta allá, no querrás nada en aguas infestadas de tiburones y muchos otros monstruos marinos que nadie conoce.

Tras decir esto, John vio como el rostro de su amigo se iluminó por completo, como si hubiera escuchado algo muy excitante para él. El hada debía saberlo, no podía mencionar algo desconocido o un misterio sin que la gran bestia siempre curiosa deseara conocerlo, así que se arrepintió de haber mencionado el inexplorado Mar de Nunca Jamás, un mar que nadie solía cruzar. Pero cuando sonrió, John olvidó que estaba molesto, que aquello significaba un gran chapuzón que no sería agradable para él y además, aguantar la respiración más allá de lo soportable para él.

Porque cuando Lock sonreía, de esa manera en que manifestaba la más pura de las felicidades, entonces algo se volvía más cálido dentro del pecho de John. Y todo era posible, cualquier cosa, mientras siguiera sonriendo.

John perdió la consciencia mientras jalaba el pelo de la base de los cuernos de Lock intentando que entendiera que debían volver a subir, cuando miró hacia arriba la superficie se veía tan lejana y sabía que no podría llegar arriba a tiempo. Las hadas no nadaban, de hecho el agua volvía sus alas pesadas y casi inservibles, por lo tanto, tampoco gustaban de pasear en la lluvia por ejemplo. Y sumergido de aquella manera, no podría hacer otra cosa que confiar en su amigo, él no dejaría que se ahogara.

Por eso cuando el mundo se volvió todo negro sintió un gran vacío en su corazón. ¿Así sería el final? Lo mismo sintió aquella vez con el halcón, cuando su pico rasgó su ala fue como si lo hubiera clavado en su carne. Y sintió eso, que se quedaba sin nada, que dejaba de ser él, que se perdía por completo. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el inmenso rostro de Lock sobre de él, goteaba grandes cantidades de agua sobre su cara y una gota especialmente certera le cayó en la boca y lo hizo casi volverse a sentir sumergido en el mar.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación se le olvidó bien pronto, en cuanto sintió la lengua de su amigo, una cosa rasposa y reseca, pero que con todo el cuidado del mundo lo comenzó a secar, liberándolo del agua que lo empapaba. John no pudo evitar concentrarse en la acción y como los ojos preocupados de Lock evaluaban un posible daño al cuerpo del hada.

-Estoy bien –dijo, pero su voz sonó rara, como si su garganta quemara y no pudiera hablar con claridad. Un gemido salió de la garganta de la bestia, algo que reflejaba dolor y arrepentimiento, John sintió que se le partía el corazón y quiso levantarse para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, aunque fue una mala idea porque un mareó se apoderó de él y lo único que sucedió es que volvió a estar tendido en la arena.- Estoy bien.

Aunque lo repitiera una y otra vez Lock no quedó convencido con el estado de John, lo tomó con su mano y con cuidado lo acunó junto a su cuerpo. En la mano de su amigo se veía tan pequeño, como era, una cosa de apenas centímetros que no se comparaba con los dos metros que medía la bestia. Estaba sentado en una piedra, a su izquierda estaba la laguna de las sirenas, su objetivo original. Ellas estaban asomadas, tratando de ver lo que sucedía, sus grandes ojos negros fijos en los seres tan diferentes. Ellas habían visto hadas, eran cosa normal aunque no solían ser muy buenos amigos, las sirenas engañaban a quien las escuchara, a quien se dejara llevar a las profundidades. Eso a las hadas no les gustaba, por esa razón no solían frecuentarlas.

Pero a un ser como Lock las sirenas jamás habían visto, les producía mucha curiosidad y trataron de tocarlo, pero se había sentado con la espalda pegada al acantilado y las estaba ignorando, aunque antes habían despertado su curiosidad. John se quedó dormido en la mano de su amigo, sin percatarse de todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de su casa.

Aunque en ese momento no importaba mucho nada más, sólo el saber que John estaba bien y que estaba protegido por su amigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo y mil gracias por sus comentarios BeneBells, Vnik Lord, Anahi, Van y Misha :D<strong>_

_**Ahora, nada más para aclarar, John es el Hada y Sherlock el Fawn (cervato, cervatillo humanizado), aunque claro, en este capítulo ya está muy claro jejeje.**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beast 3**

* * *

><p>-El hada Watson no está en ningún lado –reportó Donovan a Lestrade, Capitán de los Guardianes, la división de élite de las hadas guerreras. Estaban en la Torre y había anochecido dos horas antes, todas las hadas estaban o en sus casas o en los alrededores del gran roble del Rey, lo cual era lo usual. Así que el comportamiento de Watson era completamente inadmisible y extraño, por decir menos.<p>

-Stamford dijo que estaba haciendo estudios de cartografía para él ¿no? –La voz de Lestrade sonaba cansada, lo estaba, desde el día del rugido una extraña sensación lo recorría, una especie de presentimiento de que algo terrible se acercaba. Aunque las demás hadas no parecían conscientes de lo mismo, tenía por lo menos a tres que miraban con desconfianza las mismas cosas que él.

Anderson había reportado extrañas nubes que se acumulaban en los picos del norte, en Invierno había nevado y el color de la nieve tenía unos destellos verdes de lo más inusuales. Cuando se lo dijo, Lestrade sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, eso no era normal, sin embargo, al comentar con las hadas del hielo, ellas sonrieron y lo miraron como si de un bicho raro se tratara. De por si se sentía de lo más incómodo en Invierno, con aquel abrigo que no le permitía volar correctamente porque sus alas se movía con dificultad.

Las hadas de Invierno dijeron que sólo había pasado una vez, que no era nada que debiera preocuparlo y siguieron con sus actividades cotidianas, preparando los copos de nieve para las nevadas y enseñando a los animales a buscar y guardar su alimento para la temporada más cruda del invierno.

Dimmock había estado visitando Nunca Jamás, las cosas parecían normales hasta que se dio una vuelta por la caleta donde el barco del tal Garfio estaba anclado. Los piratas estaban esperando algo, sus ojos refulgían los mismos destellos verdes que habían sido vistos en Invierno. Esto tenía a Lestrade por completo intranquilo, algo estaba sucediendo, algo que no era obvio, que parecía estarse colando a las raíces de su mundo y no tenía idea de si era algo de lo que debía preocuparse. No lo sabía, pero sentía que era así.

Y algo en el comportamiento de esa hada en particular, de John Watson, no lo dejaba tranquilo. Desde el día en que ocupo su lugar había estado al pendiente de su antiguo capitán. No lo había dicho a nadie, pero las imágenes del ataque del halcón estaban grabadas en su mente, claras y prístinas, eran repetidas en sus sueños cada que cerraba los ojos. No tenía idea de lo que sería para Watson, seguramente no lo dejaban tranquilo ni un solo momento de sus días. Por eso había encomendado a Donovan para que se encargara de saber de él, ella creía que porque lo consideraba sospechoso, pero era algo más, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Por eso dejo pasar el hecho de que Stamford justificara sus ausencias, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con un trabajo de cartografía, si Watson no estaba cumpliendo sus nuevos deberes era por algo mucho más importante. Podría haberlo ignorado, el problema era que sentía que tenía que ver con todo, el cometa, el rugido, las nubes en los picos del norte, la nieve con destellos verdes y los piratas de Nunca Jamás.

-Señor, ¿no cree que la excusa de Stamford es ridícula? –Donovan era muy inquisitiva y cuando estuvo al servicio de Watson no era del todo de su agrado la manera en que llevaba las actividades de las hadas guerreras ni de los Guardianes, eso era bien conocido. Lestrade suspiró y tuvo que darle la razón, la verdad si no fuera porque él escogía creerle al encargado de la gran biblioteca del Rey, nunca hubiera considerado esa explicación como posible.

-Lo es Donovan –dijo y su subordinada sonrió levemente.- Tendré que comentarlo con el Rey para que lo convoque a una audiencia y explique sus ausencias.- Estás a cargo por lo que resta de la noche.

Donovan se cuadró y Lestrade apresuró el paso hasta el balcón, se detuvo un momento para ver el cielo estrellado y se sorprendió al ver algo que el día anterior no estaba. Las estrellas brillaban como siempre, el cielo oscuro le servía de marco, pero de tanto en tanto, el brillo se volvía menos intenso, opaco, casi como si tomara otro color.

-Verde –susurró y entonces levantó el vuelo para recorrer el corto trayecto de la Torre hasta la ventana de la habitación del Rey. Normalmente no sería una manera adecuada de verlo, cualquier otra persona tendría que entrar al gran roble subiendo cada uno de los escalones iluminados por el reflejo del polvillo hasta llegar a la puerta custodiada por sus mejores hadas guerreras. Pero él no era cualquier persona y podía aparecer en su ventana y lo único que tenía que hacer era llamarlo para pedir permiso y adentrarse en su habitación.

-Su Majestad –dijo y dudó por un momento en que fuera buen momento o en que lo recibiera. Dudaba, lo hacía todos los días desde que despertó con la risa de un niño de grandes ojos marrones, una risa que retumbó y casi fue una carcajada. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue al Rey de la Tierra de las Hadas, con su precioso cabello rojo y sus ojos azules brillantes y encantadores. Su talento fue claro, nació de su deseó de protegerlo, de jamás de nada le sucediera, era un guerrero y daría todo, hasta su vida, por su Rey.

-Pasa –se escuchó su voz clara y fuerte, como siempre. Lestrade tuvo que respirar hondo y repetir en su cabeza mil veces que debía estar tranquilo, que estaba frente al Rey, un hada que lo consideraba su amigo y que le tenía toda la confianza que se podía depositar en otra persona. El problema residía en eso, en que sólo era amigo del Rey, tal vez el único, pero nada más que eso.

El Rey estaba sentado frente a un gran escritorio tallado de la misma madera del roble, lo mismo sucedía con la cama y los libreros de las paredes, todo estaba tallado del mismo roble en sí, era parte de la vida del árbol más importante de toda la tierra de las hadas. Varios papeles estaban esparcidos en el mismo, bastó verlos por un segundo para saber que eran sus reportes, los que había redactado todos los días desde que el cometa pasó surcando los aires.

-Te estás preocupando demasiado –le dijo con esa voz tranquila que solía usar para hablar con sus súbditos.- Entiendo todo esto Greg, pero pudieran ser simplemente coin…

-¿Coincidencias Su Majestad? –Preguntó con un tono un poco más agresivo del que planeaba pero no retiró lo dicho- Usted me ha enseñado que no existen tales cosas.

Los ojos azules del Rey se posaron en él por primer vez desde que entró a su habitación y consiguieron ponerlo nervioso, no tenía necesidad de decir nada, ni siquiera de acercarse, bastaba con eso, una mirada. Lestrade suspiró, no quería decir algo así, no quería pretender saber o pensar más que su Rey, pero en verdad lo que fuera que sucedía era importante.

-Tienes razón, mucha razón –dijo y volvió a mirar los informes, sus largos dedos pasaron las hojas con mucho cuidado y en ocasiones, recorrían su escritura como si fuera al precioso. Por alguna razón esto hizo sonrojar a Lestrade, no tenía idea de porqué, pero ver a su Rey hacer aquello se sentía casi como si en vez de sobre el papel, sus dedos pasaran sobre su piel.

-Yo… lo siento… no quise… -trató de corregir porque si algo no soportaba era contrariarlo y aunque le hubiera dado la razón y a pesar de que creía tenerla, no le gustaba ver esa expresión en su rostro, esa que significaba que no podía contradecirlo con absolutamente nada y que ese hecho no era del todo de su agrado. No era sólo por ser el Rey de todas las hadas, en general gustaba de tener la razón.

-Tranquilo Greg, no quiero que te disculpes –se levantó y dio tres pasos decididos, se colocó frente al Capitán de los Guardianes, el más fuerte entre todas las hadas Guerreras, y aprovechando la confianza que se tenían, tomó su mano entre las suyas. Ese era su máximo contacto, lo que el Rey se permitía hacer solamente con él y lo que hacía que el capitán sintiera que era el hada más afortunada entre todas.- Simplemente es que lo que sea que está pasando, siento que no deberíamos preocuparnos, siento…

El Rey apretó su mano y sonrió, era inesperado y extraño. Lo había visto sonreír claro, en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando estaban ahí, en su habitación, lejos de los ojos de los demás. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa que ahora decorada su rostro era algo triste, como si un recuerdo doloroso le impidiera siquiera respirar, como si estuviera apretando su corazón y no fuera capaz de evitarlo. Lestrade estrujó su mano y nunca se habría atrevido a algo tan obvio, pero era notable su sufrimiento y cuando lo miró, en sus ojos había lágrimas sin derramar.

Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo. Hubiera dado todo por poder hacerlo.

-Podrías decir que yo no siento –comenzó a decir y estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo para, de nuevo, contradecirlo, pero casi se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo.- No creas que no los he escuchado hablar, decir muy claramente que soy casi un rey del Invierno, un rey de hielo. Pero lo hago, siento y temo por cada uno de ustedes y por el destino de esta tierra.

Volvió a posar sus ojos azules sobre de él y dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sin poderlo evitar, Lestrade llevó sus dedos a las mismas para secarlas, porque no concebía que él estuviera llorando, porque no deseaba verlo triste o que se sintiera desgraciado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su mano tembló visiblemente, pero antes de que pudiera sufrir una crisis por haberse atrevido a algo así, el Rey tomó de nuevo su mano entre las suyas y sonrió por un segundo.

-Por eso te pido que por esta vez Greg, no hagas nada por favor.

No le quedó más que asentir y dejar que él se tranquilizara, sólo pudiendo hacerle sentir que no estaba solo a base de tomar su mano con fuerza y tratar de controlar su corazón, que luchaba por lograr que él hiciera tonterías. Tonterías que no correspondían a su puesto de Capitán y sobre todo, que no correspondían porque la persona que hubiera querido sostener y besar y adorar por el resto de su existencia, era la única que estaba fuera de su alcance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad.<strong>_

_**BeneBells, Anahi, Van, Misha y Lord, gracias por comentar, saben lo mucho que aprecio sus palabras.**_

_**Y pues a ver qué les parece este capítulo Mystrade jejeje (ohhh adoro el Mystrade)**_

_**Saludos a todos y recuerden, Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beast 4**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo diseño de círculos concéntricos, perfectamente acomodado, las piedras de tamaños prácticamente iguales. John se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, no tenía la más mínima idea de la razón por la cual Lock hacía aquello, era el tercero que completaba y definitivamente tenía que haber una razón para ello. No era como si se lo pudiera preguntar, bueno, si lo había hecho, aunque la respuesta fuera una serie de gruñidos extraños que bien pudieran haber sido una explicación detallada. El punto es que John no entendía y eso lo hacía enojar, su ceño se fruncía y expulsaba una especie de bufido para ir a aventarle rocas a lo que estuviera disponible, el lago o las copas de los árboles.<p>

En los días después de la construcción de un círculo, caía poco a poco en un estado casi catatónico, era como si no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo y permanecía quieto dentro de la cueva sin que John pudiera hacer nada por hacerlo reaccionar. Le preocupaba que no comiera, John le llevaba rocío en una hoja para mojar sus labios, era lo menos que podía hacer, porque por más que lo intentaba, no se movía, no abría los ojos, no parecía estar consciente de la presencia de él en lo más mínimo.

Pero cuando despertaba, quería ver todo, quería ir a todos lados. El problema residía en que precisamente ese día, el lugar a donde fueron, era el mismo que Donovan había escogido para reunirse con Anderson.

Los vio a tiempo, antes de que Lock saliera de entre los árboles, pero no antes de que ellos los vieran a él. Donovan hizo un movimiento para saludarlo sin embargo John no esperó a escucharla y dio media vuelta y voló lo más rápido que pudo para detener a su amigo, se paró en la punto de su nariz y la golpeó. Esto captó su atención y lo miró con molestia.

-Lock, ¿te conté de los prismas basálticos? –Le dijo John apresuradamente, la expresión de su amigo cambió en un segundo, de enojo a curiosidad y negó con la cabeza.- Vamos, rápido, hemos de llegar antes de mediodía, para ver el efecto de la luz en los mismos.

No hubo qué decir nada más, salió corriendo con tal velocidad que John tuvo que sostenerse con todo para no salir disparada y chocar irremediablemente con el tronco de un árbol. Llegaron a las grandes estructuras después de recorrer casi la mitad de la isla, Sherlock trepó, olió, escarbó, observó, corrió, hizo de todo en aquellas grandes estructuras de piedra que brillaban como si fueran piedras preciosas cuando el solo les caía de lleno. Y John, no dejaba de mirar para todos lados en busca de la aparición de Donovan, de Anderson o del mismo Lestrade.

¿Qué se suponía que les diría? ¿Qué Lock era una gran bestia, enojona y mal humorada, pero de buen corazón? ¿Qué pese a sus largas piernas que terminaban en pezuñas o sus cuernos gruesos en su cabeza, era un ser de gran inteligencia y curiosidad infinita? ¿Qué era su amigo, que no dejaría que nada le sucediera y que si intentaban lastimarlo tendrían que pasar por encima de él?

Amigo, ¿les diría acaso que era de hecho el único que tenía? ¿Qué se comprendían a pesar de que él no hablaba? ¿Qué lo mejor de su día era verlo sonreír porque descubría algo nuevo o resolvía el misterio de la existencia de alguna cosa? ¿Qué le gustaba su compañía más que ninguna otra? ¿Qué por alguna razón ahora se sentía vivo?

El problema residió en que unos días después, al ver que Donovan jamás apareció para descubrirlos, bajó la guardia y permitió que Lock lo convenciera de hacer algo que no le parecía del todo correcto. Quien los viera de lejos dirían que ambos podían entablar una conversación bastante funcional, John parecía interpretar los rugidos y quejidos de su amigo a tal grado que se entendían. Después de haber observado a los humanos de Nunca Jamás, a Lock le daba curiosidad saber de dónde venían, porque no eran seres mágicos como las sirenas o las hadas, por lo tanto, no deberían haber estado en ese lugar.

John trató de explicarle que en el caso de los piratas los habían traído, un hada un poco confundida había sido engañada y al final, aunque las cosas terminaron bien, Nunca Jamás había terminado con su barco pirata y una tripulación un poco incompetente. Ni hablar del Capitán de ese barco, se había frustrado al no conseguir nada y ahora se negaba a regresar hasta tener un tesoro inmenso que presumir.

Los niños, dijo John aquella vez, ellos llegaron porque se perdieron. Lock soltó un bufido espectacular y comenzó una serie de gruñidos cortos y enojados. John entendía, él se lo había preguntado mil veces y mil veces la respuesta no lo había dejado conforme. Pero era cierto, los niños humanos se perdían, los padres los perdían y aunque buscaran y buscaran, jamás los encontrarían porque estaban en un lugar imposible de alcanzar o encontrar para ellos. Y aunque los niños crecían, no dejaban nunca de ser niños, por siempre.

Eran pocos los que llegaban siendo bebés, porque ¿qué padre podría perder a su bebé? Meses atrás había llegado uno y el Rey permitió que una de las hadas lo cuidara, aunque tuvo que ser en Nunca Jamás, porque en la Tierra de las Hadas no podía crecer un niño humano. Construyeron entre todas un refugio que los protegiera de la vista de piratas y de indios. Lock se sintió triste al ver esto, no la devoción del hada hacía el pequeño niño, sino ante el hecho de que en la tierra de los humanos, alguien fuera capaz de perderlo.

Es posible que esa fuera la razón por la que quería ver aquella tierra lejana y aunque John no estaba convencido, juntó una buena porción del polvillo que guardaba en su casa y al estar frente a su guarida, lo esparció sobre de él. Fue de lo más cómico verlo flotar sin control, no era sencillo aprender a volar, para un hada si, lo hacían de toda la vida, pero para alguien como Lock no, acabó dando vueltas hasta que John lo tomó de una oreja y comenzó a tirar de él.

El camino a Nunca Jamás pasa a través de las estrellas, carece de toda lógica, es magia pura. Por eso cuando llegaron a la tierra de los humanos, los gruñidos y bufidos fueron interminables.

-Pero eres una gran bestia mágica, no sé de qué te quejas, ¿de qué podemos viajar a través de las estrellas? –le dijo John antes de echarse a reír. Lo pagó caro, un muy enojado Lock, al ver que no compartía su sentimiento de incredulidad, lo tomó en su boca y le dio vueltas con su lengua, para luego escupirlo.

Las carcajadas de John eran por demás escandalosas para un hada y ahora estaba cubierto de baba de bestia y sentía que apestaba bastante. Pero se sentía feliz, demasiado feliz.

Había estado en la tierra de los humanos antes, no era nada nuevo, después de todo, las hadas guerreras cuidan al resto de las hadas cuando vienen a traer el cambio de estaciones. Sin embargo, no le dejaba de sorprender el ruido, las luces, los vehículos que se movían a toda velocidad y los humanos en sí. No se parecían a los piratas, ni tenían nada que ver con los indios y hasta en cierto punto, entendía como era que los niños perdidos no extrañaban aquel lugar y buscaban regresar.

Los humanos caminaban con prisa, no miraban el cielo o disfrutaban los rayos de sol sobre su piel. Los humanos jalaban de la mano a sus niños y no cruzaban palabras con ellos, parecían que olvidaban que estaban ahí y sólo el hecho de que apretaban su mano era lo único que los mantenía unidos. Y tenían tantas cosas que hacer, comprar, vender, limpiar, gritar, correr, pelear. A John no le gustaba aquello, se sentía tan abrumado y triste que se aferró a los cuernos de Lock hasta que él se cansó de mirar.

Había que añadir a la larga lista de cosas que hacían mal los humanos la de observar. Una gran bestia había caminado entre los callejones de la ciudad, escondida entre las sombras, y nadie la había visto. Así que cuando anocheció y los humanos se guardaron en sus casas, regresaron con calma a su hogar. John tan sólo tenía que pensar en volver dormir bajo el cielo de la tierra de la hadas para hallar el camino, y Lock, sin cuestionar nada esta vez, se dejó llevar.

Lo dejó en su cueva para que pasara la noche y caminó de regreso hasta su árbol, cuando entró en su casa, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación entera y una figura era visible, sentado en su cama, esperando por él.

Lestrade había cumplido lo que él Rey le había pedido y había dejado de obsesionarse con el rugido y el cometa; de hecho hasta le dijo a Donovan y Anderson que dejaran de vigilar a John, para frustración de ambos cuando días atrás llegaron muy emocionados porque ambos creían que había huido de ellos por estar ocultando algo. Donovan no dejaba de hablar de la manera en que había salido volando del claro, volando hasta perderse de vista, cuando John sólo hacía vuelos cortos y lentos. Anderson decía que eso era una prueba clara de su culpabilidad.

Pero cuando salió al balcón de la Torre fue perfectamente visible la silueta de la bestia, recortada sobre la gran luna que iluminaba todo aquella noche. Voló con suma rapidez hasta donde tocó tierra y casi deja escapar un grito cuando vio que lo acompañaba su antiguo Capitán. Aunque hubiera querido hacer algo en ese momento le fue imposible, estaba como en estado de shock.

Lo vio entrar a la cueva y lo siguió, por lo tanto, fue testigo de cómo lo acostaba en un lecho de hojas y hierbas, y como pasaba su mano por sobre sus cuernos y luego sobre sus párpados para al final, depositar un tierno beso sobre su nariz. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Salió del lugar y lo único que pudo pensar fue que necesitaba hablar con Watson, así que se dirigió a su casa y entró a su habitación, cosa que no había hecho nunca. Las hadas por lo general viven solas, no es algo raro, pero llenan sus hogares con las cosas más preciadas para ellos, cosas que gustan de mirar y poder tocar y examinar periódicamente. Donovan guarda bellotas, las cuales les da a las ardillas que llegan a su árbol todas las noches. Anderson hojas de formas raras, las cuales tiene clasificadas y estudiadas.

Lestrade guarda momentos. Por ejemplo, la copa en la que vio beber por primera vez al Rey, era su copa favorita, pero él se la pidió como un regalo y le fue concedida. En un pequeño recipiente de vidrio, una de esas cosas de humanos que luego aparecían en la tierra de las hadas, había guardado agua del río, porque en múltiples ocasiones había paseado hasta él en compañía del Rey y le gustaba recordar como mojaba sus pies en el agua cuando pensaba que ni siquiera Lestrade lo podía ver.

Pero en casa de John Watson no había nada, más que una cama y cajones llenos de frascos con polvillo de hadas.

-¿Qué es esa cosa Capitán? –le preguntó Lestrade en cuando fue obvio que John había notado su presencia.

-No soy Capitán de nada –respondió sintiéndose un poco herido por aquella forma de referirse a él.

-¿Qué es esa cosa John? –dijo Lestrade formulando de nuevo su pregunta.- ¿Qué clase de animal es ese?

No tenía la respuesta, para Lestrade fue más que evidente en el momento en que vio que John endurecía su expresión y dejaba que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación.

-Lo siento John –en un movimiento rápido salió por la ventana y John no tenía que adivinar siquiera a dónde iba, así que corrió, la distancia era corta pero él estaba muy cansado como pensar en volar. Sabía que estaba tardando mucho, sabía que casa instante era importante, sabía que el Rey no dudaría en tomar la palabra de Lestrade como buena, que jamás desconfiaría de él. Pero Lock no era un peligro, no era posible que lo fuera. Era un ser bueno y John lo quería…

La realización de aquello hizo que tuviera que detenerse para empezar a correr con más fuerza que al principio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ay John que vuela por favor!<strong>_

_**Ejem, gracias por seguir leyendo y por su apoyo a esta pequeña historia.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios BeneBells, mashimaro, Vnik Lord, Lady Amoran, Anahi, Van y Misha, son los mejores!**_

_**Recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

**_Y ¿se enteraron? A TIME TO LOVE es el mejor fanfic de Drama/Angst en los Premios TJLC 20141!_**

**_¿No han leído A time to love? Háganlo por favor jejeje_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beast 5**

* * *

><p>Pasó entre todos los que, pesé a la hora, rondaban el gran roble, las hadas al mirarlo se quitaban de su camino, no tenía ni idea de qué aspecto tenía, pero sus compañeras lo veían con atención subir los escalones, cada paso más apresurado que el anterior. Llegó finalmente ante el Rey, lo anunciaron y de inmediato lo dejaron pasar, sentía que cada segundo era un desperdicio porque Lestrade había subido directamente hasta el balcón de su habitación y las cosas que le habría contado serían inexactas.<p>

Porque Lestrade lo veía como un monstruo, como lo que aparentaba a simple vista, un ser extraño y desconocido, algo que no se había visto jamás en aquellas tierras y que seguramente, era terrible y una desgracia en potencia. Así habría pensado él de haber sido aún el Capitán, de tener la responsabilidad del Rey y del resto de las hadas en sus manos, por eso no lo culpaba, no podía, sabía lo que era tener que responder por algo tan grande como el bienestar de todos.

Encontró al Rey sentado en su cama, con una expresión que era difícil de leer, parecía arrepentimiento o derrota, se veía, por primera vez desde que John lo conocía, empequeñecido. Siempre había sido un ser magnífico, el hada más impresionante de toda la tierra, más alto que todos, con un rostro que mostraba sabiduría y aunque a veces aparentaba desapego, John sabía muy bien que siempre estaba preocupado por todos.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando anunciaron a otra hada, Mike entró volando y fue a pararse al lado de John, cargaba con dos libros voluminosos que parecían muy antiguos, detrás de él entraron cuatro hadas más, llevando de igual manera libros y algunos pergaminos. Aquello no le dio una buena impresión.

-Stamford, por favor, informa al Rey de tus hallazgos –Lestrade estaba junto al Rey, su mano en el hombro de este, con la cercanía que ambos habían desarrollado desde antes de que obtuviera el puesto de Capitán.

-Lo siento John –murmuró Mike antes de camina hasta el escritorio, donde dejó los libros que cargaba, hizo una seña con la cabeza para que las hadas que lo acompañaba acudieran a su lado y acomodaran todos los libros que llevaban en los brazos, hojearon con rapidez los mismos, buscando algo en particular.

-Su Majestad –comenzó Mike- estos libros han sido escritos en diferentes momentos de la historia de las hadas, algunos datan de miles de años en el pasado. Este en particular –dijo tomando uno de los grandes libros que él cargaba- ni siquiera puedo decir de qué período es, parece ser uno de los primeros libros que fueron escritos por nuestro pueblo.

-¿Recuerdas algo? –preguntó casualmente Lestrade al Rey y todos en la habitación lo miraron con horror, había sido tan informal que no era adecuado. Se dio cuenta de su error y casi tuvo problemas para volver a abrir la boca.- Perdóneme por favor Su Majestad, me preguntaba solamente si usted, al saber el hecho de que siempre ha sido nuestro Rey, podía tener algún recuerdo sobre los hechos que estamos viviendo.

John vio como el Rey de las hadas cerraba los ojos, parecía el gesto claro de alguien que trataba de recordar, sus manos se apoyaron en el escritorio y casi podrían haber dicho que estaba sufriendo por el hecho de tratar de evocar memorias de tanto tiempo antes.

-Aquí –retomó Mike para tratar de quitar algo de presión al momento, tomó el libro y lo empujó para dejarlo al alcance del Rey y de Lestrade- podemos ver las imágenes con cierta claridad, pero las palabras están borradas, no sabemos qué dice. Lo he intentado, pero no hay manera de recuperarlas.

Las imágenes no eran nada esperanzadoras, John sintió que todo se estaba derrumbando y que el respirar se estaba volviendo hasta dificultoso. No era sólo un libro, todos aquellos que Mike mostró eran prácticamente iguales, se veían ilustraciones de la gran bestia de cuernos enormes y alas negras, parecía aparecer traída por el cometa y amenazaba con destruir la tierra de las hadas. Se veían los círculos de piedras, cuatro círculos de piedras y la bestia entre ellos elevándose, los rayos cayendo sobre los círculos y después, la bestia volando sobrevolando cargando los rayos de energía, como si los hubiera concentrado sobre su ser.

-Nos va a destruir –dijo Donovan. John no tenía idea de en qué momento había entrado pero tanto ella como Anderson tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro, convencidos de que esas ilustraciones culpaban a Lock de algo que ni siquiera había sucedido. Los libros estaban incompletos, las palabras se habían perdido y podrían estar interpretando todo incorrectamente.

-¡No! –gritó cuando los vio a todos murmurar, sabía lo que pensaban, sabía lo que querrían hacer a continuación- Es diferente, lo acepto, de la misma manera en que son diferentes los seres humanos y las sirenas.

-¿Vas a defender a la bestia comparándolo con los seres humanos? –preguntó con cierta dosis de sarcasmo Anderson- ¿Si recuerdas a Garfio y a su tripulación?

-No todos los seres humanos son piratas pendencieros –respondió John ofendido de que lo único que pudieran pensar fuera en Garfio, el peor ejemplo de ser humano que tenían a la mano.

-¿Las sirenas Watson? –la voz de Donovan tenía ese desprecio con el que siempre le había hablado, razón por la cual casi nunca trabajó cerca de ella, no le agradaba en absoluto su tono- Ellas son capaces de atraparte entre sus manos y hundirte en la profundidad el mar por el placer de verte dejar de respirar.

-¡Todo lo ven tan negro! –gritó desesperado porque no parecía haber una manera de decir algo correcto.- Los osos son diferentes a los conejos, los girasoles son diferentes a la hiedra y el mar es diferente al río, pero no por eso uno es malo y el otro bueno.

Pudo haber sido suficiente para convencerlos, para lograr que por la mañana acudieran a ver a Lock y se dieran el tiempo de conocerlo. El problema estribó en que un gran rayo cayó justo afuera del Gran Roble, destruyendo árboles adyacentes, árboles donde vivían hadas y ahora ya no estaban más. Ante los horrorizados ojos del Rey el bosque comenzó a incendiarse y lo que jamás se escuchaba en la tierra de las hadas, resonó en sus oídos. Gritos pidiendo ayuda.

-Greg –dijo casi como súplica.

-Anderson –gritó con una fuerza en la voz que podía competir con el más atronador sonido- moviliza a tu escuadrón de Guardianes para auxiliar a quien lo necesite. Donovan, trae a todas las demás hadas guerreras, vamos por la bestia.

El amanecer estaba a unos minutos de suceder y la tormenta de rayos parecía estar aumentando, la frecuencia con que los rayos caían era casa de uno por minuto, aunque la intensidad no volvió a ser la misma que la que causó el incendio. Todas las hadas Guerreras estaban listas y John tenía una orden estricta de no abandonar la presencia del Rey, quien observaba todo desde una distancia segura.

Iban por Lock pero no lo encontraron en su cueva y John suspiró aliviado, pensó que tal vez había ido a Invierno, porque era el único lugar donde no había construido un círculo, pero no dijo nada. Era mediodía cuando tuvieron que regresar por los gruesos abrigos, botas, gorros y guantes, y poderse dirigir de esa manera a Invierno, pues entrar sin ningún tipo de protección acarreaba la congelación de las alas. Así que cuando por fin lo encontraron había construido el último círculo a base de círculos concéntricos y las nubes habían estado confluyendo hasta verse en el cielo como una especie de remolino que fue tomando unos tonos verduzcos de los más enfermizos.

¿Eso era culpa de Lock?

Pero hasta el Rey dudó y aunque John pudo descifrar por sus ojos que no le agradaba aquello, dio la orden para capturarlo. Fue rociado con una mezcla de extracto de belladona muy fuerte, que ponía a dormir a cualquiera, aunque necesitó una dosis excesiva para surtir efecto, cuando por fin cayó inconsciente sobre la nieve, John voló hasta él para asegurarse de que respiraba.

Lo hacía, pero era casi imperceptible y lo que era más preocupante fue el hecho de que le costó mucho lograr escuchar su corazón. Casi lo habían matado y fue terrible para él verlo elevarse, gracias a que lo cubrieron de polvillo, sujetado por una red para ser depositado a los pies de la Torre, donde sería custodiado.

-¿Por qué el cielo sigue viéndose así? –preguntó Donovan cuando las nubes ahora claramente verdes iluminaban todo con esa luz enfermiza.

-Greg –el Rey se había acercado a él en un gesto por lo más inesperado, el Capitán lo miró y la preocupación en su rostro fue un espejo de la suya propia. Los rayos comenzaron a caer de nuevo, se originaban en el centro de esa conflagración nubosa, el primero que chocó contra la tierra la destrozó, levantando pedazos inmensos de roca y aventándolos en todas direcciones. Lestrade se lanzó a proteger a su Rey y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó entre sus brazos y se elevó con él para llevarlo al gran roble.

-Todos busquen refugio, los que no puedan hacerlo en el roble, entren al cuartel de las hadas guerreras.- Aquella orden fue más rugida, para hacerse oír entre los tronidos que ahora poblaban el ambiente, un nuevo rayo cayó con más fuerza aun, destruyó buen parte del bosque de Primavera y todas las hadas no necesitaron que se les repitiera la orden para cumplirla.

-John tenemos que irnos –dijo una voz familiar a su lado y sentía que una manos trataban de jalarlo para que se moviera, pero es que no iba a dejarlo solo, estaba inconsciente y amarrado y sin embargo, a pesar de ser una bestia de gran tamaño y él un hada más pequeña que su mano, John pensaba que su sola presencia significaba protección.

-¡John! –gritó Mike y un rayo cayó a escasos metros de ellos, la fuerza que tuvo fue suficiente para hacer que Lock abriera los ojos, sus pupilas se veían blanquecinas y John estaba seguro de que no podía ver porque volteaba para todos lados y la confusión se reflejaba en su expresión.

-Lock –le dijo susurrando en su oreja y volteó su cabeza en su dirección, concentrándose en su brillo, que al parecer era lo único que podía ver, John se sacudió un poco para aumentar el brillo y Lock alzó pesadamente su cara para tratar de alcanzarlo.

-Vamos a levantar la red John –la voz lo sorprendió porque era la de Donovan, quien junto a Anderson, Dimmock y el resto de las hadas guerreras que alguna vez estuvieron bajo sus órdenes, lograron levantar la red para liberar a Lock.

-Pero… -trató de formular una pregunta y no pudo juntar las palabras necesarias, Donovan bajó y se quedó a su lado, mirándolo de esa manera altiva que tenía.

-Las cosas parecen estar peor, tal vez el Rey tenía razón y no hacer nada era la mejor opción. –dijo y puso una mano en el brazo de John. En ese momento Lock se levantó con mucho trabajo y una especie de sacudida hizo que volviera a caer al piso, de su espalda emergieron entonces un par de alas negras similares a las de un murciélago. Esto asustó a todos, John pudo ver claramente que Donovan parecía dudar acerca de la decisión que tomó, pero todo estaba bien, que su amigo ahora tuviera el par de alas que los dibujo de los ibros de Mike le atribuían no cambiaba nada.

Absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué no se mueve? –preguntó Anderson.

-No puede ver nada, al parecer la belladona lo dejó ciego –respondió Dimmock.

-Pero puede ver la luz del polvillo –dijo John y voló enfrente de su cara provocando esa pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento, no sólo era la luz, Lock sabía que era él quien estaba a su lado.- Vamos a hacer lo que has estado preparando todo este tiempo.

John tenía que volar y lo hizo tan rápido como solía hacerlo, cuando no había un hada más rápida que él, antes de la lesión y que su ala quedara inservible. Aunque para ser un hada inservible se movía bastante bien, pero no había tiempo para sorprenderse por aquello, tenía que apresurarse. Lock lo siguió y John se dirigió al primer círculo que su amigo había construido, justo cuando Lock pasó volando encima de él, un gran rayo cayó y en vez de chocar con la tierra y condenar a la destrucción a toda esa área de la tierra de las hadas, se concentró en lo cuernos de Lock.

Era como si la energía entera del rayo recorriera el cuerpo de su amigo, pero no se veía afectado por lo mismo, seguía volando siguiendo a John quien ya se dirigía presto al sitio del segundo círculo, donde pasó lo mismo, un gran rayo cayó y los cuernos de Lock lo concentraron evitando que se destruyera la tierra.

John sintió un gran alivio al pasar por el tercer círculo, estaban muy cerca de Invierno, llegarían en cosa de minutos, lo veía ya en la lejanía y aunque el frío lo estaba calando, no se iba a detener por nada del mundo. A menos de que alguien derribara a Lock con una bomba de belladona y aunque esta vez no lo hizo dormir, lo hizo caer en picada, perdiendo la concentración y la energía de los rayos escapara de su cuerpo.

-¡Lock! –gritó John pero unas manos lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo aventaron para que cayera en la nieve. A pesar del dolor provocado por la caída intentó con todo llegar de nuevo al lado de Lock, pero no pudo porque las mismas manos lo sujetaron y no lo dejaron volver a volar.

-¡Detente! –le gritó a quien trataba de evitar que se acercara a su amigo.

-¡Vas a conseguir que todos muramos! –Lestrade lo sostenía y cuando vio que seguía intentando volar, jaló el ala que había lastimado el halcón causándole un dolor intenso.

-¡Claro que no! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que su ala parecía conspirar para casi inmovilizarlo.- Lo único que está tratando de hacer es ayudarnos.

-Es un monstruo –dijo casi como un siseó Lestrade, la verdad estaba muy asustado, no por la bestia en sí sino por el hecho de que pudiera lastimar a su Rey.

-¡No es un monstruo, es mi amigo! –aventó con toda su fuerza a Lestrade y se lo logró quitar de encima para poder levantarse. John estaba brillando mucho, sentía una gran indignación recorrer su cuerpo y eso hacía que el polvillo revoloteara a su alrededor. Los rayos estaban cayendo de nuevo y cada vez más cercanos, uno golpeó un árbol bastante cercano el cual se desplomó y estuvo a punto de aplastarlos.

Cuando lo notaron, fue porque Lock se había levantado y había detenido con su cuerpo la caída del árbol. El árbol era grande y pesado, pero sólo necesitó batir sus alas para desarrollar la suficiente fuerza para aventarlo lejos de ellos.

-Te lo dije –sonrió y su amigo lo hizo de igual manera, esa sonrisa torcida que dejaba al descubierto sus grandes dientes.

-Yo… -ahora Lestrade estaba sin palabras al ver como ambos, bestia y hada, parecían entablar una conversación sin palabras. Los rayos volvieron a confluir en los cuernos de Lock y la energía recorrió una vez más su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que terminar Lock –dijo John y se lanzó para alcanzar el último círculo, su amigo iba detrás de él y para cual el último rayo lo alcanzó, volaba pesadamente, parecía que lo único que lo impulsaba era el hecho de que John estuviera con él. Al mirar hacia arriba fue claro que toda la energía que ahora transportaba Lock debía disiparse, así que tenían que subir. John sentía que su ala se congelaba, que su cuerpo se congelaba, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Comenzó a volar hasta alcanzar el vórtice de las nubes verdes que se arremolinaba con velocidad y cuando Lock las atravesó, todo pareció explotar.

John Watson, antiguo capitán de las hadas guerreras iba cayendo a tal velocidad que seguro moriría al chocar contra la tierra. Sólo que no chocó contra nada, en vez de eso algo lo tomó y lo depositó con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, en la nieve fría. Lo último que vio antes de que todo se convirtiera en negrura fue el brillo azul de los ojos de Lock.

Y entonces todo terminó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo y perdón por no subir el capítulo ayer, no me dio nada de tiempo.<strong>_

_**Y pues ya casi cercano se encuentra el fina, ¿qué les parece la historia?**_

_**Ufff... espero comentarios, por favor, jejeje gracias.**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Beast 6**

* * *

><p>Cuando lo vio no recordó al instante, no fue una súbita epifanía que le trajera a su mente lo vivido en el pasado, más bien fue como sí una niebla comenzara a retirarse de su memoria de manera muy paulatina. Aquello había sucedido de igual manera mil años atrás y también pasó mil años antes y así hasta perderse en el origen de la magia. Él siempre había sido el Rey de las hadas, siempre había estado solo hasta que llegó su hermano, no tenía idea de porqué, pero lo sabía, esa hada de ojos azules con destellos dorados y cabello rizado y chino, era su hermano.<p>

Era inteligente como ninguno y de lengua un poco suelta, no le importaba importunar un poco a las hadas, después de todo, entre su pueblo no había grandes misterios ni secretos y cuando su hermano decía algo incorrecto, solían reír de buena gana. Y sin embargo ninguna de aquellas hadas era un verdadero amigo de su hermano, solía pasar los días en soledad sin querer realmente ser parte de las actividades de las que eran responsables.

Hasta que llegó el cometa y todo cambió. Su hermano dijo que sabía que debía hacer y de hecho, lo hizo, la energía fue concentrada en los círculos que construyó y en vez de destruir la tierra, los rayos se reflejaron y se elevaron. El problema fue que confluyeron en el cielo y parecían estarse acumulando en vez de dispersarse. El Rey estaba junto a su hermano cuando sucedió, cuando tan sólo le dedicó una mirada, una mirada donde le decía todo; y al siguiente instante voló hasta el centro de la tormenta sin que nadie pudiera prevenirlo y cuando la energía tocó su cuerpo, una gran explosión sucedió, una que estremeció toda la tierra de las hadas.

Y es que sólo era una pequeña hada después de todo.

Lo encontraron a punto de morir, su cuerpo por completo deshecho. El Rey lo tomó en sus brazos y lloró hasta no poder hacerlo más y de esa manera, sosteniéndolo, como si no pudiera aceptar que jamás volvería a verlo, fue como logró hacer que su esencia sobreviviera. Fue tal vez una magia que vivía dentro de él, una que no conocía y que jamás podría volver a repetir, una luz muy cálida pasó de su cuerpo al de su hermano y pareció por un momento que era lo suficientemente intensa para iluminar todo a su alrededor.

Después de que el brilló alcanzó su punto máximo y comenzó a disminuirse, la luz se elevó por sobretodos y se alejó, adentrándose entre los árboles del bosque de Otoño. El Rey y las demás hadas lo siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron, perdiéndolo de vista entre unas cuevas poco profundas pero muy espaciosas que los osos solían usar algunas veces para dormir.

Entraron con mucho cuidado, iluminando el camino con el polvillo que se agitaba alrededor suyo al batir sus alas. El Rey se sentía nervioso, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, la razón por la cual su hermano hubiera hecho aquello y como era que una hada podía contrarrestar toda la energía que se había acumulado en el cielo con el sólo poder su voluntad. Y sin embargo era lo que había sucedido y ahora, una luz que había abandonado el cuerpo de su hermano era todo lo que tenía, una vaga esperanza de que no hubiera sido su final.

Aunque lo que encontraron al final de la cueva no fue lo que esperaban, para nada.

Era un ser extraño cubierto de pelo claro con patrones de pelo más oscuro, una nariz oscura y húmeda, unos ojos azules muy grandes, con destellos amarillos de estrellas, como los de su hermano. Pero la bestia estaba echada encima de una roca plana, parecía dispuesta a dormirse y no le importaba en lo más mínimo su presencia, sin embargo el Rey voló para quedar frente a su rostro. Pareció reconocerlo, porque sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y después bostezó, sus grandes ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que se quedó dormido.

-Sherlock –dijo en voz muy baja el Rey cuando se arrodilló sobre la bestia y acarició su cabeza con ternura. El Rey le prestó atención a los detalles de su cuerpo, tenía un par de cuernos grandes como los de un venado y sus manos tenían garras y en lugar de pies, unas patas que terminaba en pezuñas. Acarició su pelo, ese lugar donde se encontraba él, entre sus orejas gachas, lo hizo con mucha suavidad, un segundo después voló de nuevo para quedar frente de esa cara extraña y tocó su nariz a manera de despedida.

Pensó que tal vez dormiría algún tiempo, meses, para recuperarse, pero el punto es que la bestia no despertó por mucho tiempo. Los años se acumularon y el Rey seguía pensando en su hermano. Sólo que fue demasiado tiempo el que pasó, demasiado para que nadie, ni siquiera un ser mágico, pudiera recordar. El Rey olvidó y también todos los demás.

Aunque todo sucedió mil años después, exactamente igual sólo que ahora en vez de ser una pequeña hada, su hermano era una gran bestia que crecía conforme su trabajo se iba completando hasta desarrollar un par de alas enormes y poderosas. El Rey se prometió no olvidar, se dibujaron las hazañas de su hermano, se escribieron libros y cuando volvió a dormir, prometió que la siguiente vez que el Cometa pasara por la tierra de las hadas, él estaría ahí para esperar su despertar. La mayoría de los libros se perdieron o estaban incompletos cuando mil años después el Cometa regresó y el Rey no entendía cómo era que parecía un ciclo imposible de romper.

Las memorias sobre su hermano se esfumaban y él, que no olvidaba nada, siempre lo perdía.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y aquella era la primera vez que su hermano no estaba solo, esta vez había sido diferente, todo era por esa hada, por su antiguo Capitán, John Watson. Ahora frente a su hermanito, con sus alas destrozadas, quemadas hasta la base, miraba sin ninguna esperanza como este lloraba porque John no despertaba, porque su ala derecha parecía colgar sin ninguna fuerza de su espalda, porque su rostro estaba quemado en algunas partes y porque parecía no respirar.

John Watson estaba muerto. Un hada había muerto, aquello era una de las grandes tragedias que su pueblo tenía que vivir. Siempre había accidentes, por ejemplo, con los halcones, pero algo así, un sacrificio, era increíble de presenciar. John había volado a la tormenta de la misma manera que lo hizo Sherlock miles de años en el pasado. Pero nada sucedía, el Rey esperaba que la esencia de John se elevara de su cuerpo, pero no sucedía; por supuesto, aquel milagro había sido algo único.

Su hermano comenzó a respirar muy rápido y un aullido salió de su garganta, uno que hizo que todos comenzaran a llorar, porque ahora el resto de las hadas se había reunido alrededor del cuerpo de John y comprendían el dolor que se transmitía en aquel lamento.

El Rey estaba llorando, no había manera de que viera a la bestia en que se había convertido su hermano, como recompensa por salvarlos a todos, tratar de revivir el pequeño cuerpo de John y no sentir que su corazón se rompía. Lo tocaba con sus garras, con mucha delicadeza, con su nariz, tratando de que el toque familiar lo trajera de vuelta. Pero no era así, y las lágrimas volvían a caer seguidas de otro aullido aún más desgarrador que el anterior.

Entonces su hermano tocó una vez más el rostro de John con su nariz y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones sobre él, chispas de color verde saltaron por todo el lugar, una de ellas recorrió el cuerpo del hada y fue justo en ese segundo, y ante el asombro de todos, cuando abrió los ojos de manera titubeante.

-Lock –la voz de John era poco más que un susurro, pero provocó en su hermano una alegría enorme. El Rey sintió una tristeza enorme, pues sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero era incapaz de decir absolutamente nada, en vez de eso, caminó los metros que lo separaban de Lestrade, quien estaba tirado en el piso, en el mismo lugar donde había caído cuando la bestia lo había salvado. Se arrodilló a su lado y tendió su mano izquierda, entonces esperó. Lestrade se movió para lograr quedar sentado, esto lo hizo nada más verlo llegar a su lado, pero cuando su mano parecía esperar el siguiente movimiento de él, no dudó.

Estaban tomados de la mano cuando la gran bestia de Nunca Jamás comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de John que aún estaba débil y no podía moverse. Sin embargo comenzó a reírse y para todos fue perceptible la alegría que los embargaba. Ahora todo estaba bien, todo su mundo estaba a salvo, la energía que el cometa había dejado sobre la tierra de las hadas se había disipado una vez más y su hermano tenía un amigo.

Pasaron los días, se convirtieron en semanas y tener un amigo que fuera tan grande era alto útil. Todos los días ayudaba a transportar semillas, porque John le dijo que era algo agradable, ayudar. John le dijo que reparar el acueducto era también algo bueno y por lo mismo, lo hizo. Lo único que nadie tenía que decirle que hiciera era proteger a las hadas de los halcones y demás aves de presa que los ponían en riesgo. Protegería a John pasara lo que pasara.

Dormía fuera de su casa de John, junto al árbol, protegiéndose sólo con el calor de pelo, por lo que las hadas le construyeron un refugio adecuado para que de esa manera no tuviera que dormir al aire libre. Al final, para poder dormir más tranquilo, John salía de su casa y se acostaba sobre su cabeza, así ninguna pesadilla llegaba en medio de la noche a atormentarlo, llevaba mucho sin soñar con halcones volando en el firmamento.

Sólo había algo que lo preocupaba, mientras que los días se iban en explorar e investigar las cosas que le causaran curiosidad a Lock, cada vez era más difícil despertarlo por las mañanas, John tenía que jalarlo, pellizcarlo, abrirle los párpados, derramarle agua encima. Eso estaba haciendo, llevando una gran hoja cargada de agua ayudado por el polvillo cuando vio al Rey caminar hacia él.

-John –dijo y como el Rey estaba con sus pies descalzos sobre la hierba, él bajó para caminar de igual manera. Desde aquel día en que regresó a la vida gracias a Lock su ala estaba del todo curada y podía volar sin la más mínima molestia.

-Su Majestad –le respondió e inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

-¿No ha despertado verdad? –le preguntó y John sintió algo de incomodidad, ¿cómo era posible que supiera?

-No, no lo ha hecho –le respondió y siguieron en silencio hasta su árbol, apartaron las ramas que cubrían la entrada y lo encontraron sentado, con los ojos abiertos, pero su expresión era adormilada.- ¿Lock? ¿Estás bien?

-Él está bien John –le puso una mano en el brazo para tranquilizarlo, John creía que Lock estaba enfermo, era normal que hubiera días donde no pareciera querer relacionarse con el mundo, aunque ese estado de contemplación no había regresado desde que ya no construía círculos de piedras. Así que no había otra explicación, estaba enfermo, John estaba seguro y no importaba lo que dijera el Rey, algo debía hacer para curarlo.- No está enfermo John, sólo está muy cansando, verás, lo que hizo, salvarnos una vez más, no es nada sencillo y le requiere un esfuerzo exagerado.

John comenzó a llorar y al verlo, Lock se acercó a él y trató de tranquilizarlo, pero no era posible, porque entendía lo que iba a pasar. Había escuchado de voz del Rey aquella primera noche después de salvar a Nunca Jamás la historia de cómo habían nacido como primeras hadas, de las primeras risas de los seres humanos y cómo habían estado presentes la primera vez que el cometa apareció. Lock dormía en la cueva donde lo encontró hasta que el cometa regresara, necesitaba mucha fuerza para lograr detener lo que sucedería sin remedio si él no dispersaba la energía.

No se separó de Lock mientras los demás hacían los preparativos, lo condujeron escoltado por todas las hadas Guerreras, quienes portaban la luz de la luna atrapada en un orbe, mientras el resto de las hadas iban detrás del Rey y de Lestrade. Le habían preparado todas las comodidades dentro de su cueva, aunque sólo iba a dormir durante mil años, un lecho cómodo para esto y una luz que jamás se apagaría para que no sintiera la oscuridad a su alrededor, un manantial de agua que jamás se secaría y un ambiente fresco para mejorar su descanso.

Lock se acostó y se acomodó, John se acercó y besó su frente antes de pararse en la punta de su nariz y sonreírle.

-Adiós Lock –le dijo- muchas gracias.

-John –fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos. John no lloró hasta que cerraron la cueva y todos regresaron a sus casas, no lloro hasta que de nuevo estuvo solo, hasta que nadie podía verlo y pudo dejar salir todas las lágrimas que ya no podía mantener ocultas. Aquello era el final, no había más, hasta dentro de mil años, pero eran pocas las hadas que sobrevivían tanto tiempo, no eran eternas. El Rey debía ser la única hada que había vivido desde el inicio y aun así, su memoria iba perdiendo detalles de lo que había sucedido hasta que con la llegada del cometa, volvían todos sus recuerdos.

Así que lo más probable era que jamás lo volvería a ver.

El hada John Watson se durmió al quedar exhausto, por lo tanto, no vio cuando el Rey de las hadas usó una magia que nunca había usado antes, pero que esperaba que funcionara. Tocó la cabeza de John y el sueño en el que estaba sumido se profundizó y ahora sólo despertaría cuando su hermano despertara. Lestrade le ayudó a llevarlo hasta la cueva donde dormía Lock, lo dejaron acomodado sobre su cabeza. Esperaba que aquello fuera una buena idea, la verdad es que hermano podía ser impredecible, sin embargo, la relación que llevó con John era única, algo que estaba seguro que no iba a querer renunciar.

Imaginaba que en mil años cuando despertara y sus recuerdos volvieran, sufriría al hacerlo de nuevo en soledad y sería más terrible ahora que había conocido a alguien como John. Y ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que sería de John, después de perder su único motivo de alegría, un hada simplemente no puede vivir así.

Por lo tanto, despertarían juntos y no tenía idea de cómo sería aquello, tendría que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

Suspiró y de inmediato Lestrade estuvo a su lado por si requería de algo, sus ojos de hielo se suavizaron al tener al Capitán a su lado.

-¿Estoy haciendo bien? –le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, tu hermano lo dio todo por nosotros, no merece vivir siempre solo – le respondió convencido de aquello.- Y John, estoy seguro de que no habría logrado vivir tanto tiempo sin él, creo que se había dado por vencido y se convenció de que no podría volver a verlo.

-Es que de hecho era muy probable que no pudiera volver a verlo.

Lestrade asintió y se quedó en silencio hasta que el Rey de las hadas estuvo listo para salir de lugar de descanso de su hermano. Lo siguió de cerca hasta que llegaron al gran roble, bañados de nuevo por esa luz de luna que hacía que todo pareciera estar detenido en el tiempo.

-Nadie debería estar solo por tanto tiempo –dijo antes de ambos volaran hasta el balcón de la habitación del Rey.- Buenas noches Su Majestad, que pase una buena noche.

Lestrade no pisó el balcón, estaba esperando que su Rey le permitiera retirarse de su presencia, no estaba de muy buen humor, todo aquello lo había afectado.

-Preferiría que no te fueras Greg.

Los ojos azules de su Rey lo miraban como jamás se había permitido mirarlo, con algo más, con una esperanza para él. Descendió hasta pisar el balcón a su lado y tomó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo. Aunque no creía lo que estaba sucediendo no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así, tal vez mañana despertaría y se daría cuenta de que había sido un sueño, pero por el momento, tenía que disfrutarlo.

-No estás soñando Greg –dijo el Rey entre risas.- No estás soñando.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer y haberme acompañado en este libre adaptación de Tinkerbell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás, espero puedan verla, es muy diferente a las películas de Tinkerbell previa, es una cosa bella de verdad.<strong>_

**_Y pues el final si es algo diferente, porque en la película no hay esperanza, Fawn jamás volverá a ver a su amigo, jamás jamás jamás ... y eso destrozó mi corazón._**

**_OK, bueno, espero les haya gustado y perdón por la espera, no pude publicar diario jejeje. Y gracias a quienes comentaron, BeneBells, Vnik Lord, Lady Amoran, mashimaro, Anahi, Van y Misha, son geniales y su apoyo significa muchísimo! _**

**_Recuerden, Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook. _**


End file.
